


疤

by coldbeautyMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Prison Sex, porn with little plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbeautyMalfoy/pseuds/coldbeautyMalfoy
Summary: 罗恩对伤疤多多少少有些诡异的关注度，这并不能怪他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	疤

**Author's Note:**

> 狱警罗x犯人德/麻瓜AU
> 
> 车是黑白默片 无插入 无攻受暗示
> 
> 部分场景设定参照《肖申克的救赎》 可以去看一下电影里撒除虱粉那段 
> 
> 夹带私货 有伏哈暗示

00  
罗恩在再一次见到德拉科是在给他撒除虱粉的时候。流水线一样的动作太过于迅速，先举着水管冲洗几秒，然后扬一次那些白色粉末，喊一句“转身”，再扬一次，一个犯人就被包装好了。白粉斑驳地洒在身上，像下过雪的泥泞街道上撒上了融雪剂。

01  
接下来是不是该说尽管光线昏暗、动作迅速，罗恩还是凭着那一头金发和高傲的贵族气势一眼认出了德拉科？那是青春疼痛文学的双男主再次相见的场景，他和德拉科可是与什么“爱情”“青春初恋”不搭边儿，不过罗恩认为最不搭边儿的是“双男主”。

四年警校加三年警局训练，除了霍格沃茨警校那个神通广大的校长和格兰芬多学院的几个教授，大部分人眼里罗恩是那个格兰芬多黄金男孩哈利·波特的陪衬，“救世主”身负缉拿潜逃多年的毒枭伏地魔的重任，而他只是个小跟班。德拉科则是那个救世主打败大反派路上的一颗硌脚的小石子，领着自己两个彪形大汉保镖到处骚扰哈利。

关于德拉科的那部分描述，罗恩是无比赞同的，学生时代他和哈利、赫敏不胜其扰，不知不觉成了学校里的两个小团体。不过德拉科与那个通缉犯伏地魔相比，简直不值一提，说他是主角，简直是便宜他。

不过对于他自己是陪衬这个说法，他可是坚决不认，救世主固然射击、打架、开飞机样样拔尖，但战略部署的水平和他的棋艺一样拿不出手。别看救世主平时固执有主见得很，其实内心善良起来，弃卒保帅的事情根本下不了狠心，然而他罗纳德·韦斯莱却总能规划出一套牺牲最小收益最大的方案，然后悄悄把需要牺牲的人换成他们自己。这么说总有些标榜自己的嫌疑，不过罗恩会经常假装不经意地标榜一下自己，毕竟他也没有过于吹牛皮，无伤大雅无伤大雅。

03  
尽管他们绝对与青春疼痛文学的双男主没有半点关系，罗恩也确确实实一眼认出来了德拉科，但却是从他胸口蜿蜿蜒蜒伸展到小腹的那道伤疤认出来的，毕竟哈利一刀划拉下去的时候他就在旁边。

那时候哈利怀疑德拉科和他爹一样，成了伏地魔那边的间谍，每天发了狂似的跟踪德拉科，然而一个格兰芬多想聊无声息地跟踪一个反间谍课永远第一的斯莱特林是绝无可能的，接着就是哈利被伏击、哈利自卫、德拉科身上多了一道狰狞的刀疤。

不得不说，这疤有些性感。罗恩这种当警察的人，多多少少对疤痕有些执着的怪癖。哦不过罗恩现在只是个狱警——自从他的好兄弟换下人质，在最后一战里和里德尔同归于尽后。

罗恩说不清哈利赴死的时候自己心里是一种什么感觉，那些什么“知道他决定了就谁也劝不住”的说法都是狗屁，他就算敲晕了把哈利绑起来也不能让他单刀赴会。但哈利怎么说的来着？

“这是汤姆唯一的结局。”

罗恩不想明白，但确确实实明白哈利的意思。没有什么你死我活，哈利和里德尔，最后只能是他们互相了结。

一个暗黑童话，罗恩想。

04  
当罗恩从对自己那暗黑童话里的王子一样的老伙伴的追忆回过劲儿来的时候，他正看见德拉科放下擦脸上除虱粉的毛巾，扬着点下巴拽兮兮地冲他挑着嘴角，眼神快速地上下打量自己。罗恩知道如果德拉科开口会说些什么：“看看韦斯莱，我们的王啊，天神坠入泥潭，屈尊从事服务业糊口啊。”

不过管他说什么，黑灯瞎火罗恩也没心思去做数学题，算算德拉科眼神里除了“一分邪魅两分傲慢三分狷狂”还剩下多少分的高贵，因为罗恩的视线沿着那道歪歪扭扭凸起的疤痕，扫到了德拉科小腹处的体毛，沾着白色的除虱粉，一直延伸到身下的性器。

这绝对不能责怪罗恩不专业，他只是还没习惯这个新工作而已。德拉科的家伙长得还不错，罗恩不得不承认。这只是他的心理作用，因为那道褶皱着、沾着白色粉末的性感伤疤导致的心理作用，是因为一个人的脸好看就先入为主地认为他的老二好看的心理作用，罗恩再次承认。毕竟那只是一根在黑暗里垂着头的性器。

不过确实足够罗恩脸红心跳，也确实足够他把这个月的性幻想对象当作马尔福，想象着他瘦弱胸口上狰狞的伤疤的触感，想象那根垂头的家伙被自己撸起褶皱的包皮露出亮晶晶的马眼，想象着马尔福的口腔被自己填满而无法恶语相向。而现在那些没擦干净的除虱粉混着水珠沾在他的眼角，就与他想象中乳白色的精液溅在他眼角的画面别无二致。

05.  
这是罗恩的新工作，所以他发誓这是他第一次看到有犯人对着监控摄像头手淫。

德拉科赤裸着上身，右手抚摸着自己的喉结，一路向下，滑过那道狰狞的刀疤，隔着裤子揉弄自己的下身，沿着性器的形状上下按压，突然蜷起手指握了一把。

监控是黑白的无声画面，罗恩听不到德拉科的声音，但可以清清楚楚地看到他在那一握之后扬起下巴，露出漂亮的脖颈，喉结上下滚动，胸口的起伏越来越大，仔细看就会发现他的下身已经撑着裤子鼓起一个包。

德拉科拽开裤链，已经半勃起的老二上下打着颤。他右手去够自己的囊袋，左手两指伸进了嘴里开始吮吸，抽出手指的时候，还伸出舌头追逐。接着他用那两根湿润的手指抚上了自己的乳头，轻轻地打圈，又突然发了狠地揉捏。然后逐渐抚上自己胸前的那道疤，好像那里生出的新肉会更敏感似的，罗恩看到他肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，仿佛能听到德拉科嘴里泄出的呻吟。

罗恩是在德拉科改变姿势跪在床上、开始用自己的老二去蹭墙的时候把手伸进裤裆的，太辣了，罗恩承认，马尔福真的太辣了。

德拉科背对着摄像头，一下一下超前顶弄着，后背的蝴蝶骨是黑白镜头里的两片漂亮的阴影，他用手揉上自己挺翘的屁股，不时的有节奏地拍打一下。罗恩的裤子已经都褪到了脚腕，他听不到声音，于是学着德拉科的样子蹭上监控室的墙壁，跟着德拉科的节奏拍打自己的臀部。

德拉科突然停了动作，痉挛似的挺弄了几次，接着开始剧烈地颤抖，罗恩看到了他蜷缩起来的脚趾和仰地高高的头顶。德拉科颤抖了十秒左右后脱力似的跪坐在了自己的脚后跟上，接着撤开身体，再次躺在了床上，身边的墙壁上是向下流动的液体。

马尔福把自己蹭射了。

罗恩脑子里嗡的一声，手上速度越来越快，但还差那么一点，他听不到德拉科那边的声音，把自己憋得难受，只能自己捏起嗓子学着德拉科的声音喊着“我快要射了！我就要射了！”，然而为了防止隔壁同时听到，还不敢大声喊出来，罗恩把自己憋了个面红耳赤。

直到他看到德拉科用手指沾了沾墙壁上的精液，下床，转身对着摄像头走过来，还没完全软下去的老二悬在腿间，随着他的步伐上下打颤。

接着，德拉科对着镜头，把沾了精液的手指伸进嘴里用力地吮吸，以至于腮帮子都深深地凹陷下去，然后拔出手指，罗恩看到了他的口型：

“Weasley, come for me.”（“韦斯莱，为我而射吧。”）

伴随着自己抑制不住的喊声：“I’m coming! Malfoy, I’m coming!”(“我射了！马尔福，我射了！”)罗恩达到了两年以来最猛烈的高潮。


End file.
